Margens da Vida
by Donna Black
Summary: Alice Longbottom, após ser torturada até a insanidade, mostra que a esquizofrenia pode ser apenas algo superficial. E a lucidez pode estar dentro de você, intocável.


**Margens da Vida**

Você já confundiu o sonho com a realidade?

Já se sentiu triste, ou roubou algo quando tinha dinheiro pra comprar? Já achou que o trem andava quando ele estava parado?

Posso ouvir vozes dizendo que nasci louca. Quem sabe. Ouço outros dizerem que fiquei louca. Por que não? Ou talvez eu tenha sido louca por toda a minha vida, apenas ainda não havia percebido. São perguntas demais e respostas de menos. E quem um dia irá responde-las? Algum dia elas serão respondidas? Eu não sei. Aliás, eu nunca soube. E, pelo visto, nunca saberei.

* * *

Entre tantos jornais velhos e cobertores fedendo a mofo, ela ainda conseguia lembrar-se de como era doce o aroma da primavera. De como os lírios embelezavam a paisagem, de como ver os girassóis cobrindo o chão a alegrava e, principalmente, das rosas. O cheiro, a suavidade das pétalas, a delicadeza da flor em si. Ela amava a primavera, ela respirava a primavera, ela via a primavera. _Via._

Suas lembranças eram interrompidas, pois o fedor de mofo desfigurava as flores. E não era só o fedor do mofo. Aquele lugar também fedia à hipocrisia, à mediocridade e à loucura. Quanto mais ela olhava para os lados, mais nojo e tristeza ela sentia. Os jornais continuavam no chão, misturados com pedaços de papeis com esboços de tinta preta, que acabaram manchando os cobertores.

Seu estomago embrulhava só de olhar para o lugar onde estava. Por fora uma aparência aconchegante, mas, por dentro, a sensação era de um mal estar extremo, misturado com uma ânsia de vômito e uma vontade de gritar. Mas ela não podia fazer nada. Mesmo prestes a vomitar, ela se inclinou para frente e pegou o cobertor sujo de tinta. Cobriu-se. Abaixou a cabeça e observou seus próprios pés.

* * *

Eu não tenho idéia de como eu sei segurar esta pena, como fixá-la no pergaminho e escrever. Eu apenas sei. Eu não sei como eu olho para a janela, observo a paisagem na rua e sei dizer que é inverno. _Eu apenas sei._ O inverno, o verão, o outono, a primavera. A primavera. A mais bonita, a mais colorida, a mais florida, a única feminina. Minha cabeça dói quando eu penso, mas eu não me importo que ela esteja prestes a explodir, desde que exploda com a imagem da primavera gravada na memória, e com o seu perfume em mim.

O perfume das rosas.

* * *

Ela ouviu o bater dos sapatos de alguém que se aproximava. A porta se abriu e uma mulher vestida de branco com um simpático sorriso entrou na sala. Cuidando para não pisar em nenhum jornal, andou até o canto onde ela estava. Agachou-se e a olhou nos olhos. Sorriu.

- Me dê esse cobertor.- falou com uma voz doce e paciente.- Está todo sujo... Vou lhe trazer um limpo.

A outra não entregou o cobertor. Sequer respondeu.

- Bem... Então vamos até a outra sala? Creio que Frank quer vê-la.

Com a ajuda da enfermeira, ela se levantou. Ainda estava com o cobertor enrolado em seu corpo, e se recusou a entregá-lo à enfermeira. As duas saíram da sala.

Eu não consigo falar. Se eu abro a minha boca, saem apenas gemidos e grunhidos. Eu consigo sorrir, piscar, andar e, às vezes, correr. Mas emitir algum som audível e completo, não. É como se todas as palavras que eu precisasse dizer, saissem pelos olhos e boca.

Mas algumas nunca saem.

* * *

Os corredores eram frios. Ela apertou mais o cobertor contra o corpo. Olhava com atenção as pessoas que andavam em direção contrária, e observava a expressão em seus rostos. Todos pareciam iguais. A mesma expressão de medo e melancolia, o que causava uma entranha sensação.

de conforto à Alice, como se a raiva que estava guardada dentro dela se transformasse em um desejo de vingança; um desejo de fazer todos sofrerem o que ela sofreu. Ou talvez ela apenas sentia-se aliviada em saber que ela não era a única que tinha medo do que pudesse ocorrer.

- Ah, esse inverno está me matando.- sussurrou a enfermeira, abrindo a porta da sala.- Você gosta de inverno?

Não respondeu. A enfermeira, acostumada com as perguntas sem respotas, abriu a porta da sala à sua frente. Um homem jovem de aparência velha estava recostado à parede, segurando um grosso livro. Alice fitou o homem durante algum tempo, praticamente pedindo para ele olhá-la. E olhou. Ela não pode deixar de notar as longas marcas que tinha embaixo dos olhos, formando uma visível olheira em seu rosto pálido. Mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. E ela arregalou os olhos num ato de surpresa, como se sorrir fosse praticamente impossível.

* * *

Sorrir _é _praticamente impossível. Qualquer coisa que exija o movimento dos músculos faciais é muito difícil. Expressar algum sentimento é extremamente doloroso. Ele sorriu. Olhou para mim e seu rosto contraiu-se em um sincero sorriso. Como se me ver fosse algo importante para ele, o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir. Eu não sei que palavras usar para descrever o que senti.

* * *

- Venha, querida.- a enfermeira a conduziu até onde Frank estava sentado.- Sente-se ao lado dele.

Ela sentou, sem tirar os olhos do homem que agora estava em seu lado. Nem percebeu quando a enfermeira havia ido embora, a deixando sozinha com Frank. Era como se existissem pontes de hidrogênio entre eles ou qualquer outra ligação muito forte, impedindo que se separassem. Ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando a um palmo de distância. Observou cada detalhe do rosto. Os olhos grandes e castanhos que continham medo e tristeza, mas lá no fundo, ainda guardavam um brilho; um brilho esperançoso, desesperado para tomar conta de todo o olhar, mas era impedido pelos sentimentos negativos que dali tomavam conta. O nariz avermelhado por causa do resfriado, fungava com freqüência. Os lábios. Tremiam constantemente, como se quisessem emitir algum som ou alguma palavra, mas desistiam. As bochechas pálidas pareciam estar geladas. Ele teve vontade de passar suas mãos no rosto dela, para aquecê-lo. E o fez.

Alice arrepiou-se por completo. Seu corpo passou de 40 graus negativos para 40 positivos em poucos segundos. Sentiu seu rosto corar e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Frank sorriu, como se dissesse que ela podia chorar; devia chorar.

E ela chorou.

* * *

Quando minhas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto, pareciam evaporar. Mesmo assim, eu continuei chorando. Chorei até, praticamente, desidratar. O motivo? Estou tentando descobrir até agora. Creio que seja a presença daquele homem, que faz meu coração bater rápido e devagar, simultaneamente. Eu tento, eu tento lembrar _quem _ele é. Mas minha cabeça dói; como se minhas lembranças passadas tivessem sido arrancadas, deixando um grande vazio, e eu estivesse tentando colar cada lembrança arrancada em cada vazio. Mas me sinto perdida numa imensa escuridão, não sei em que direção andar, não sei por onde começar.

* * *

Não tinham idéia de quanto tempo estavam ali. Talvez minutos, horas, até mesmo dias. A mão dele estava molhada das lágrimas dela, mas ele não dava importância a isso. Queria, de alguma forma, fazer a moça se sentir melhor. E conseguiu.

Alice parou de chorar. Passou o cobertor pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Mesmo com a visão embaçada, continuou a encarar Frank, tentando encontrar, em sua própria mente, um vestígio, um esboço de lembrança, alguma coisa que fizesse ela se lembrar dele. Porém, foi interrompida pela enfermeira, que abriu a porta rapidamente, quase a derrubando.

- Mil desculpas pela demora!- ofegou.- Foram... _novos ataques_.- baixou o tom de voz.- Tive que atender outras pessoas, St. Mungus está lotado! Enfim... Vamos, querida. Já é noite, você tem que dormir.

Segurou Alice pelo braço, ajudou-a a levantar. As duas andaram até a porta, mas antes de irem a enfermeira dirigiu-se a Frank e disse:

- Eu já volto para conversar com você.- e saiu.

Enquanto a enfermeira passava pelo corredor, lembrou-se das anotações que Alice sempre fazia em um pedaço velho de pergaminho que havia ganhado da Sra. Longbottom. Olhou para Alice. Sempre achara o rosto dela enigmático demais para ser desvendado. Que segredos será que aquele pergaminho guardava? Talvez muitos, talvez poucos. Mas a imagem de todas aquelas letras tortas sobre o pergaminho sempre ficariam em sua cabeça. Como se ela, a enfermeira, compreendesse a situação de Alice: ela tem uma vida e meia. Meia vida que ela leva todos os dias, e uma vida no diário que escreve.

Alice virou o rosto, encarando a enfermeira, que sussurrou:

- Sua coragem fez você responsável pela sua insanidade, querida.

* * *

Eu me lembro. Me lembro da primavera, do cheiro da primavera. Das flores cobrindo o chão, do sol iluminando o dia. Mas eu não consigo me recordar de crianças correndo dentre as flores, penduradas nas árvores ou brincando na praça.

Eu me lembro do significado de cada palavra, eu sei o que é saudade, tristeza, amor- apenas não sei descrevê-las. Mas eu não me recordo _quando_ eu sentia saudade, _por que_ eu ficava triste e _quem_ eu amava.

É como se meu subconsciente tivesse apagado as pessoas de minha mente. Justo o mais importante.

De que adianta saber o que é o amor se eu não posso amar?

Eu não quero não sentir nada. Mas eu estou sentindo nada. Um nada que me deixa horas acordada, tentando sentir alguma coisa, nem que seja sono.

* * *

Ela detestava aquele corredor. Seus olhos ardiam quando encontravam a imagem das pessoas que passavam por ali, com a mesma de expressão de medo de antes. Ou talvez ardiam pelas horas seguidas de choro, ou até mesmo pelo sono. Olhou pela única janela que havia no corredor e viu a paisagem. Já era noite, como a enfermeira falara. Mas nenhuma estrela iluminava o céu, e até mesmo a lua cheia parecia estar mais apagada. De repente, uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela, fazendo Alice estremecer. Ela se lembrou do cobertor. Não estava com ela. Provavelmente ela havia o esquecido na outra sala.

Sem pensar duas vezes, soltou-se dos braços da enfermeira e correu até a sala. Ouviu os passos da outra logo atrás. Quando abriu a porta da sala, viu a única cena que poderia fazê-la sorrir; Frank ainda estava recostado na parede, segurando o cobertor de Alice. Segurava-o com muita força, mostrando que estava com medo de que ele fosse se dissolver em suas mãos e freqüentemente aproximava o seu rosto do cobertor, inspirando todo o aroma ali existente. Ele parecia gostar do cheiro do cobertor, assim como Alice gostava do cheiro da primavera. O cobertor tinha o cheirava à Alice, e a primavera possuía o cheiro de Frank.

Alice sorriu.

* * *

Meus olhos ficaram inchados durante dias. Chorar não dói, pelo contrário, é um alívio. A dor vem depois, quando você percebe que chorar não resolve nada. Lágrimas, por mais sinceras que sejam, não podem trazer alguém de volta à vida, não podem fazer a pessoa voltar a te amar e não fazem você recuperar tudo o que você perdeu. Podem ajudar a amenizar a dor, mas não podem fazer você voltar no tempo.

Quando eu vi o homem passando o cobertor pelo seu rosto, eu tive a impressão de que eu não era a única que me sentia perdida e que tinha um bloqueio ao me lembrar das pessoas. Aquilo não só me deixou aliviada, como me deixou _feliz. _Pela primeira vez eu consegui, sem sequer sentir algum tipo de dor- física ou não- sorrir.

Eu não sorri por ver que o homem sofria tanto quanto eu. Eu sorri por saber que eu não estava sozinha. Talvez ele guarde as mesmas angústias e medos que eu, ou talvez não. Mas o que importa é que quando eu olho para ele, me sinto amparada, protegida.

* * *

Estava de volta àquele lugar. Ainda fedia a mofo, mas os cobertores manchados não estavam mais ali.

- Uma hora eles precisariam ser lavados, não?- a enfermeira riu.- Depois eu lhe trarei novos.

Alice olhou para a enfermeira. Quanto mais ela a encarava, mas sua imagem ia se dissolvendo em sua imaginação. Sem saber por que, ela não conseguia fixar a imagem dela em sua cabeça; sequer conseguia descrever o seu físico. Era como se tivesse um lapso de memória recente. Mas então, como ela conseguia lembrar-se do homem da outra sala? Conseguia descrever cada traço de seu rosto. Mas se não olhasse atentamente durante vários segundos, sequer lembraria a cor dos cabelos da enfermeira.

- Você sabe onde foram os últimos ataques?- falou, enquanto juntava alguns pedaços de papéis rasgados pelo chão.- Em Hogsmead. Você acredita? Havia crianças lá. Graças a Merlim, nenhuma morte. Os aurores do Ministério cuidaram de tudo.

Alice abriu a boca e começou a gaguejar. Fazia um esforço para repetir a palavra que a outra dissera. _Aurores._ A palavra não lhe era estranha, mas não conseguia assemelhá-la com nada.

- Aurores?- a enfermeira perguntou.- Você era, minha querida.- sorriu triste e conformada.- Você e Frank. Ótimos, ótimos. Garanto que nunca mais existirão aurores como vocês...- suspirou e tossiu.- Enfim! Irei ver outros pacientes. Aproveito e trago os seus cobertores limpos. Volto dentro de alguns instantes.

Deu meia volta, e saiu, deixando Alice sozinha.

* * *

Meu cobertor guardava o cheiro dele.

E eu não cansava de abraçar aquele cobertor fazendo de conta que eu estava o abraçando. Não havia palavras para descrever o que eu sentia; era um misto de sentimentos.

Tentei dormir agarrada ao cobertor. Não consegui.

Para falar a verdade, eu não conseguia dormir e nem ficar acordada. Comecei a sentir um mal-estar terrível. Arrepios, náuseas, dores e ansiedade. Minhas mãos tremiam. Senti uma gota de suor escorrer pela minha nuca.

Eu estava suando em pleno inverno.

* * *

A porta se abriu com tanta força que parecia estar sendo arrombada. A enfermeira segurava alguns cobertores limpos em uma mão e na outra uma caixa tão branca quanto o seu uniforme.

- Desculpe!- falou, ofegante.- Eu esqueci de lhe dar o remédio!

Um pouco atrapalhada, ela soltou os cobertores no chão, abriu a caixa branca e começou a procurar por alguma coisa. Enquanto isso, Alice apenas observava os outros cobertores sobre o chão. Não os queria. Só queria aqueles que possuiam o cheiro dele.

- Aqui está.- a enfermeira estendeu a mão, que tinha alguns comprimidos vermelhos, a Alice.- Tome, querida.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Alice segurou os comprimidos e os tomou. Rapidamente, o mal-estar passou e ela sentiu uma tontura que lhe causou um estranho conforto, uma vontade de dormir. Parecia que as paredes estavam se movendo, prestes a sufocá-la. Porém, antes que isso acontecesse, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Este quarto é muito claustrofóbico. Fico sem ar só de pensar em todas aquelas paredes sem janelas; parece que elas querem me esmagar, me matar. Por pouco elas não conseguem. Aliás, esse lugar por inteiro me faz mal. Já não me basta ter que ficar cega olhando todo aquele branco da neve e ainda tenho que agüentar esse branco aqui dentro. O uniforme das enfermeiras, as paredes, as camas, tudo. Enquanto eles acham que ajudam as pessoas as entupindo de remédios e outras substâncias desconhecidas, eles apenas as matam.

E não é uma morte rápida, simples. É uma daquelas mortes que demoram dias, meses, anos.

Daquelas que fazem você sofrer.

* * *

Ela corria; mas não saia do lugar. Aplicava toda a força de seu corpo nas suas pernas, tentando movê-las mais rapidamente. Era inútil. Ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Tentava pela segunda vez. Ainda não conseguia. Tentava pela terceira, quarta, quinta vez. Inutilmente.

Quando suas pernas começavam a formigar e ela já estava desistindo, ouvia um choro de uma criança de relance.

Gritava pela criança; mas não saia som de sua boca. Gritava o mais alto que podia, fazendo sua garganta arder. Mas ainda assim sua boca não produzia som.

Só parou de gritar quando sentiu dor. Uma dor que parecia ter brotado em seu peito e morado ali por muitos anos. Uma dor inexplicável, que não a deixava gritar de agonia. Uma dor que ia além da imaginação, que às vezes ela sentia que iria parar de respirar a qualquer momento. Contorcia-se. Mas ainda assim não conseguia gritar. E mesmo com a dor, ouvia a criança. O choro dela entrava-lhe pelos ouvidos, numa pressão tão intensa que fazia seu tímpano estourar.

Na mesma rapidez que havia começado, a dor cessara. Sentiu as batidas de seu coração voltarem ao normal e sua respiração ficar mais lenta. Sentiu-se aliviada. Não ouvia mais o choro da criança. Quis correr ao encontro dela. Mas, outra vez, não saia do lugar.

Olhou para o seu próprio corpo.

_Não havia corpo._

Gritou tão alto que acabou acordando com seu próprio grito.

* * *

Sempre o mesmo pesadelo. Não consigo me mover, não consigo gritar. A dor que perfura meu peito é terrível; mas não tanto quanto a dor que eu sinto toda vez que ouço o choro daquela criança.

_Quem é aquela criança?_

Eu preciso saber. Mesmo acordada, sinto ela dentro de mim. Como se ela controlasse os meus sentimentos; me fizesse chorar, me fizesse sorrir. Às vezes é tão forte, que chego a pensar que essa criança _é _os meus sentimentos. Que ela mora dentro de mim. Que, se ela morrer, eu também morro. Pode ser que ela só exista no sonho, ou pode ser que ela exista na vida real.

Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu não posso morrer até tocar nessa criança. Nem que seja por sonho.

* * *

Alice já havia tocado na criança, mas nunca percebera. Nunca perceberá.

Provavelmente a vida dela seja assim, para sempre. Os pesadelos, a utopia da primavera, o homem. Todos os cheiros. Não é o que se possa considerar uma vida feliz; mas também não é triste.

Pois um dia ela olhará para a janela e verá as flores cobrindo o chão, as árvores cheias de folhas e vai aspirar aquele cheiro com muita intensidade, como se fosse a última vez que ela sentisse o aroma da primavera. E o aroma da primavera irá confundir-se com o aroma daquele homem, que estará ao seu lado, segurando em sua mão. Alice irá sentir seu coração sucumbir de tanta beleza, de tanta felicidade.

E sorrirá.

* * *

Vou continuar a viver porque poucas coisas me deixam viva. Talvez o cheiro daquele homem, talvez o choro da criança. Ou quem sabe eu continue tentando descobrir quem sou eu. Talvez o mundo inteiro queira tenha as mesmas perguntas que eu, talvez o mundo seja uma incógnita.

E provavelmente eu não seja a única que não encontre respostas.

Talvez agora alguma coisa faça sentido. Talvez haja um motivo em algum lugar. Talvez haja um porquê. Talvez eu possa dar um bom desfecho à minha história, à minha vida. Enterrá-las em um jardim qualquer. E esquecê-las para sempre. Porque parece que a vida foi feita para isso, não é? Nascemos conhecendo a vida. Somos criados para amar a vida, amar cada segundo de nossa vida. E, no final, sempre a descartamos.

Mas apesar de tudo, nada vai fazer com que um pedacinho dela ainda suplique por misericórdia. E vai ser esse pedacinho que vai me manter de pé, de cabeça erguida. Mesmo que minha cabeça continue a doer, mesmo que eu continue sem saber o que sou ou o que estou fazendo aqui, mesmo que eu tenha que me contentar apenas com o cheiro daquele homem, o sangue continua a circular pelas minhas veias e meu coração continua a bater. E eu ainda posso esperar pela primavera, assim como uma lagarta espera para ser uma borboleta.

É apenas o inverno, a neve atrapalhando sua visão, o frio deixando você imóvel, as nuvens cobrindo o sol. Mas depois disso, o sol volta. As flores voltam, o ar agradável volta.

A vida volta. Nem que seja apenas uma pequena parte dela, apenas uma margem.

Mas de uma forma ou de outra, a vida sempre volta.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Bem, eu havia escrito essa fan fic há algum tempo atrás. Esses dias eu estava remexendo algumas fics antigas e eu a encontrei. Dei uma ajeitada em algumas palavras... e pronto. Ela é bem diferente, aliás, Alice Longbottom é uma personagem bem diferente. "Margens da Vida" é uma fic alternativa, da qual eu exploro o universo esquizofrênico e ao mesmo tempo lúcido de Alice. Em algumas partes da fic eu me inspirei no filme "Garota, Interrompida". Bem, é isso.

Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic diferente. E que deixem reviews, claro. ;)

Beijos em todos,

Donna Black.


End file.
